Finding love in a kpop world
by 21-wishes-in-a-dream
Summary: Love is hard for a girl who loves kpop. Such as your standards in a guy shoots up. Ask these six girls, they are sick of being alone. So they signed up for this show where they all help each other find love. The six girls are going through challenges and pranks but do treat each other like best friends. Watch as these kpop lovers find love.
1. Cast

Cast

jessica drew

age:eighteen

Likes: people

Dislikes: being alone

Quote: I'm fucking Jessica drew

Personality: potty mouth

From: Houston, Texas

kendra Huntington

age: twenty one

Likes: flowers(a lot)

Dislikes: fights

Quote: oh my gosh

Personality: kind and caring

From: Tokyo, Japan

Katelyn pierce

Age:twenty

Likes: sweets

Dislikes: bitter things

Quote: love, why do you exist

Personality: sweet and generous

From: jeju south korea

nikki Spader

age: twenty five

Likes: drawing

Dislikes: tomatoes

Quote:life only keeps us waiting

Personality: dreamer and non depending

From: London, England

penny dream

age: twenty two

Likes: to be a good friend

Dislikes: to watch something bad happen and not help it

Quote: Your a good person don't let no one stop you.

Personality: kind and strong

From:Seoul, south Korea

lucy heartfillia

Age: nineteen

Likes:books and the stars

Dislikes: people who judge her

Quote: I think I can find love, maybe, I don't know

From: magnolia, fior(really not sure)

All the girls dreams: to find love and happiness


	2. Chapter 1

Love isn't easy. As you see in the picture ahead you understand why. You see a kpop girl and a normal girl have different idea's on who they will love in the future. Your standards in a guy go up. The girls are now walking in. After the girls put away all of their things they meet in the center of the mansion.

"Okay who is really a kpop girl." Jessica asked and all of the girls rose their hands.

"Name a song other than one by psy." Penny said

"Just right got7" jessica said

"Bang bang bang by big bang" Katelyn said

"Mama by exo" kendra said

"Light up the darkness by vixx" penny said

"Her by block b" Nikki said

"Sick by bts, catch me if you can by girls generation, yggr by illionare, welcome by jay park." lucy said. The flatscreen came on and the girls looked at it. A beautiful lady appeared on the screen. She looked to be around her late thirties.

"Welcome girls"

"Hi" they said

"Well as you see you all realized that you love for kpop has changed you liking in a man. Now you want love." They nodded.

"Well you came to the right place. Anyway your fist challenge is to match everyone's bias and bias group to their name as you see many kpop groups around you. The person can't put down their own bias and bias group only everone elses. When it is figured out you have to put the group logo under the person's name. The person who's bias and bias group is not guessed will have to be put in the bias room where she has to watch many fan made edits about a group and the each member until it is figured out. Game starts now." The girls rushed to figure out.

"I think I heard kendra name an exo song. "Jessica matched exo to Kendra's name the stared at kendra.

"I think she likes luhun." She matches luhun to Kendra's name.

"Kendra's bias group and bias are found." The board said

"I think I heard her by block b. I can guess Nikki likes zico." Lucy matched the bias and name to Nikki.

"Nikki's bias and bias group are found." The board said

"I heard light up the darkness by vixx. I think penny likes n. " Katelyn matched the bias and bias name.

"Penny's bias and bias group are found."

"Just right by got7 but jessica never showed any favoritism. " kendra matched got7 to Jessica's name.

"Jessica's bias and bias group are found."

"Bang bang bang by big bang g-dragon." Nikki guessed for Katelyn.

"Katelyn's bias amd bias group are found."

"I don't know who's her bias group or bias. "Jessica said

"She named so many."kendra said. The time then ran out.

" This leaves lucy last and in the bias room." They all looked at lucy.

"We are so sorry." They apologized

"No deal I don't think anyone can guess it."

"Yeah but you are watching video edits for many kpop groups. So some of these video's can change your bias list." Katelyn said and lucy froze.

"Noooooo" She was then pulled into the bias room by a man working for the lady. She sat in the chair.

"Each time a video changes the bias list put this lollypop more in your mouth." Lucy blushed as she grabbed it.

"The girls have to find out your bias and when they figured itnout they have to press the button. "

About an hour later

"She watched about five hundred videos." Katelyn said

"She almost lost it when it came to exo then got7 with Jackson and his dances but I still can't find her bias or bias group." Kendra said

"I know right." Penny said

"There is one group left." Nikki said

"Bts" jessica said as the videos played. Lucy stuck the lollypop deep in her mouth but threw it as she realised what she was doing. She held on the seat but the last video played and she was through.

"Who is her bias group and bias?"

"Well congrats lucy they couldn't figure it out. So dance to this song while going in a circle." She did it than another edit of v came on and she passed out.

"Dude it is bts. She didn't have a favorite." Penny said The guy walked back in and strapped lucy to the chair.

"This is going to get her." He then left a knife in front of her.

Thirty minutes later

The girls went to their rooms.

Lucy looked around as she woke up.

"Lucy being the last girl for her bias to be found and bias group you will have to break free from the chair. There is a knife in front of you." The beautiful Lady said. Lucy sat there than a jimin edit came on.

"You know what I have to break free." She leaned the chair to the front and it fell. She took off her shoes with her feet and slipped them free. She still had her hands attached. She grabbed the knife with her foot and put it in her hands. She cut one part of the rope with one hand and accidentally stabbed herself but ignored it. She then got the other hand free. She left the room. She went in her room she shared with nikki.

"Your bias group is bts?" Nikki said to her.

"Yeah" Nikki sat on Lucy's bed across from her. She looked at lucy.

"I will tell you a secret if you tell me one of yours." She said to lucy.

"Well lucy I like pickles and mayonnaise."

"Ew " lucy giggled along with nikki.

"Well I'm a virgin."

"What! "

"Yeah" All the girls heard that and came I'm.

"Even kendra our most innocent girl lost her virginity. How come you didn't? Look at you your curvey, lips, your look what the hell! " Jessica said

"Well I don't know. I haven't even had my first kiss." Lucy said as she looked down.

"Oh my gosh lucy." Nikki said

"Your more innocent then all of us. "Penny said

"Haha I am really to be with all of you." Lucy said

"Lucy your going to loose your virginity soon." The girls said

"What?!" Lucy freeked out.

"Nothing" Unknown to the girls their bias groups were watching the whole thing.

Big bang

Top: what

Taeyung: the

G-dragon:fuck

Got7

Bambam: wow

Vixx

N: nikki seems nice.

Leo: *gives expressionless look*


	3. Chapter 2

Jessica and nikki cam

*camera facing the two*

"Lucy looks so innocent when she sleeps."

*moves camera to face lucy.*

"Awe she is so cute." The two then push lucy out her bed.

"Itai" *moves in front of lucy*

"Rise and shine sunshine" the two said to lucy. Kendra ran in the room.

"Lucy what did you say when you fell?"

"Itai"

"Are you from Japan?" She shook her head.

"No fior, magnolia."

"Wait your name is lucy and you're from fior, Magnolia? Is your last name heartfilia?"

"Yes"

"Oh my gosh you're from the anime world. How did you get here?" Kendra shook lucy.

"What anime world? "

"Okay you know like edlos is a different world well earthland so you live In a world of anime."

"Oh"

"But the reason why you're still a virgin is because you have a twist to you. You're sexy but surprisingly still a virgin. Look at you you're so innocent I want to hug you." Kendra hugged lucy and lucy had her anime tears.

"What the hell even the innocent kendra calls me adorable."

"Awe lucy has anime tears." The girls hugged lucy.

"Noooo"

"Awe"

Hours later

"Well I finally got lucy from sulking in the corner." Katelyn said to the camera.

"So the Virgin is free." Penny said.

Lucy talking to the camera.

Lucy stared at the camera.

"I get that i'm a virgin but it isn't that bad is it?" She was hit with a giant red ball. Lucy flew out her chair. Penny started to laugh.

"What the fuc-"

Katelyn camera

"I'm going to help lucy." She looked at lucy as she napped.

"Lucy"

"Yeah " she mumbled

"Want to buddy up like sisters together?"

"Sure" lucy fell back asleep.

"Also were all having special guest for tonight. The producers told us."

"Cool" Katelyn whispered who it was in her ear.

"What! How long until."

"About five minutes." The doorbell rung. "There here early." Lucy ran and changed. She changed and came back.

Who is the guest coming soon.

All the girls bias groups

Mark: who are they.

Rap monster: Lucy changed so fast.

All the guys: It better not be another guy


	4. Chapter 3

Lucy came in a multicolored tie dyed camisole top(pink blue purple) with black leggings. She looked at the six guys walking in but then pretended not to notice. So she looked at her phone.

She stopped looking at her phone and looked up. She met the brown orbs of a guy with black hair. She blushed and looked away. The guy sat next to her.

Katelyn stopped talking to the guy with blonde hair and purplish colored eyes and looked at Lucy.

"She likes him."

"Lucy just won't admit." Jessica said as she walked next to Katelyn with a guy who had purple hair and blue eyes. The guy looked at Lucy.

" I'm Takumi what's your name?"

"Lucy" Takumi gently placed his lips on Lucy's hand.

" I'm glad to meet you." She blushed hard.

" Same" Lucy and Takumi went on the porch feeling the stares of the other people in the room. Penny and Jessica rushed to the windows and watched. Their dates were just like them at the moment.

" Come on guys give them some privacy. We want her to not feel watched." Kendra said

"Kendra are you sure you don't want to watch as bad as us?" Kendra's curiosity grew and she rushed to the window.

" So Lucy what are you into?"

"Well music like kpop, Books, and you writing. You think I'm weird don't you?" Takumi chuckled

"No I think you're cute." She blushed again.

"Takumi what do you like."

"I listen to many types of music, I love reading, and to play soccer." Lucy smiled at him.

" Takumi can we see each other next week?"

"Sure what time and where?"

"Thursday at eight at Lily's. "

" Sure" Lucy's photo popped up on the side of the screen and a check popped up by her name. She was the last one to get a check. The check indicated that a girl had gotten a date that day.

"Hey it's getting late I guess we have to go." Lucy nodded

"Bye" All the girls said as the guys left. Lucy sat on the couch.

"He's so cool." She said

"Your so perfect for each other Lucy-san. " Katelyn said

"Takumi likes any music type right? So does that mean he likes kpop?" Kendra asked.

"I forgot to ask him." Lucy sat up.

"Lucy you can ask him on your date. For now I feel tired. Night everyone. " Penny said and went upstairs.

"Night penny "

"Video games anyone? "

"Yeah" The two began to play the games. Being careful not to wake up penny.

 _In the morning_

Kendra sat up fast. She ran into Jessica's room. Jessica looked at Kendra.

" Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kendra burst into Lucy's room and heard luhan. She smiled brightly. Lucy and Kendra smirked. Then nodded. The two danced down the hall while singing along.

"I got that good good  
I got that got that good good  
I got that good good  
I got that got that good good  
I got that good good." Katelyn and penny joined.  
"I got that got that good good  
I got that good good  
I got that got that good good  
I got that good." Jessica and nikki then danced and sung along also.  
"I got that good good  
I got that good."

 _ **The girls all managed to get dates but will each date go successfully?**_

 _ **Find out next week on falling in love in a kpop world.**_

The girls kpop bias groups

Jr said:*says with a horrified face* " No more dates."

Luhan: "I got that good good alright. "He smirked

Zico: "No date"

N: " That will us together penny."

G-dragon:" You look beautiful Katelyn. "

Taehyung: *dances* "I got that good good I got that got that good good." jung kook and Hoseok appear: "I got that good good got that got that good good." Joins. : "I got that good I got that good good "

Namjoon, suga, and jin come and the rest continue: "I got that good good got that got that good good. "


End file.
